Ridertale
by OmegaArts13
Summary: AU taking place of Monster Hunter universe. Events take place after barrier was broken. Story follows stories of Frisk and Chara, as they follow their path as Hunters with their new friends.
1. The Beginning

**Ridertale Chapter 01 – The Beginning**

 **Author Notes : Monster Hunter belongs to CAPCOM. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Events take place in Monster Hunter universe, so instead of magic Monsters had Unknown Technology in their disposal. In this AU, Chara and Frisk were siblings who fell down to the Underground at same time, and there were no Runs. Barrier was a special door, made from materials monsters could not go near to and needed two persons to open it. Also Asriel never turned into a flower.**

 **Warning : May contain some spoilers!**

"...Come on dear, we need to get to Ebott before dark. We don't know what monster lurk in these mountains!" elderly man would tell to a child following him. Man would be wearing an armor made from monster dragon bones along with a longsword. "I am coming, I am coming... Geez you sure worry a lot old man. Why are we here in the first place?" young girl would ask, also carrying similar but a bit smaller blade. "Villagers have a request for us, but we learn more once we get to the town", man explains. Girl sighs. "Couldn't they just post a normal request like everyone else?" Man shakes his head. "Usually, yes. But one who requested this was friend of mine, and request did state he wanted to explain the situation to whoever took the job. Understood, Miria?" Girl sighs. "All Right, dad..." She says, as she looks at the mountain. "What is so special about this mountain anyhow?" she would ask. "You mean Mt. Ebott?" man asks, looking at the mountain, thinking. "Legends say there are monsters imprisoned there. Of course, I think it is only a story to keep children away from the place... While there are hardly any wyverns around Mt. Ebott, vespoid and other neopteron... Would not be surprised if they would had attracted some predators here." man explains. Miria tilts her head, noticing something. "...What is that door?" She would ask, as she begins to make her way to it. "That? It is called "The Barrier" - It was made from material that monsters hate to be near... Only humans can open it. Why you ask?" "Just wondering... It seems to be opening." Miria replies, man stopping his walk and turning around. "What?"

As two look at the doorway, it begins to open. As it finally fully opens, two human children could be seen, along with several different type of humanoid monsters, from spider to goat and skeletons. "Well I'll be..." man mutters, making his way to the door, before stopping. Miria would also stop. There was something in the air... "You! Get away from there!" man would quickly shout, monsters and children blinking, looking surprised. "Quickly before it catches your scent!" One of the two children would back away to pair of goat monsters while other one, wearing green sweater, would be standing between hunters and monsters. Elderly hunter would already unsheath his blade. "Shit... It is here..." He would think.

Soon enough, earth would begin to shake and break open, a massive dinosaur bursting from the ground and roaring. Younger hunter would suddenly look afraid. "...Dad... Isn't that...?" Elderly hunter narrows his eyes. "No doubt of it. That is Deviljho, also known as the Brutal Wyvern..." He would then point at the monsters and humans. "Keep those safe, I try to drive it away!" With this, man would charge at the dinosaur and slash its legs, earning Deviljho's attention. As beasts saliva would drop to the ground,causing grass wither, hunter narrowing his eyes. "Corrosive saliva... I need to be quick." With this, he would search something from his bag and toss it at Deviljho's face. Item would blow up in a brown smoke, causing Deviljho's eyes widen and cause it to roar, then burrow back to underground, leaving. Hunter sighs in a relief.

"...Good thing I had some Dung Bombs with me... But Deviljho this close to Ebott, this is not normal..." He would think, as he makes his way to the humanoid monsters, sheathing his blade. "That was close. I did not expect to see one of those here... Deviljho are known to be nomads, but this close Mt. Ebott... It's unusual.", man explains, offering a handshake for the one of the monsters who seemed to be the king - goat-like humanoid monster wearing a purple cloak, armor and a crown, carrying a trident as his weapon. "My name is Chas, and this is my daughter Miria", man introduces himself, girl quickly bowing. goat-monster would hesitate for a moment, before but eventually accept the handshake. "King Asgore Dreemur", he then replies. Chas would nod to this. "Nice to meet you", he would then peer at two humans. ":..Who are those?" Asgore would turn to peer at the girls. "Frisk and Chara... They fell to Ebott around two weeks ago", Asgore explains. "Frisk said that they were gathering herbs when a pale-white spider appeared and chased them into a cave... That was where they fell down", Asgore continues. Chas narrows his eyes. Pale-White Spider. "...I know that one very well..." He finally says. "The Shadow Spider, Nerscylla... Those are dangerous, though not as dangerous at the Deviljho", man says, looking at the children. "You are lucky to be alive. Nerscylla have powerful poison. Why did you come to Ebott in the first place?" He would ask from two. One in purple sweater, Frisk, would hesitate to speak, but Chara would speak right away. "We were looking for a herb for our mother, she has been ill for a while now..." She explains, "That was when that spider appeared." Chas frowns. "You could had asked a Hunter to do it for you", he then simply says, making Chara pout, Frisk dejecting her head. Elderly hunter would then just sigh. "Well, what has been done is done. We should take you all to the Ebott", Chas says, monsters looking wary. "The town, not mountain" Chas adds quickly, making monsters a bit more relaxed. "Follow me, it should not be too far away."

Monsters and children would follow Chas and Miria, who keep discussing with the monsters. As they close the town, Frisk and Chara would freeze, seeing a pillar of smoke. Char would blink, then narrow his eyes. "What a... Quickly, let's see what is going on in there!" Miria would nod and group would begin to move quickly. Sight awaiting them was not pretty - Town was in flames, and villagers were fleeing towards them. "What is going on?" Chas would ask from the first person who came to him. Man would blink. "Hunters? Thank gods... We are in trouble, Dragon attacked the village... Sick and elderly have been escaped and the guard are currently engaging it, but I doubt they can handle it by themselves!" "Handle what?" Chas asks, when he sees the flying figure in the sky, unleashing lightning down at the village. "...It can't be", he would mutter, as he readies his weapon and begins to make his way towards the town the wyvern would be going through. "... "Miria, keep villagers safe! I see if I can drive it away from town... Join those who have already been evacuated!" With this, man would make his way down the hill, while rest follow escaping villagers to safety.

Hours pass. Several wounded guards would be brought to the safe heaven one by one. Eventually, Chas himself would arrive, looking like he would had been though hell and back, sitting to the tree trunk. Miria would look at his father. "Is it...?" She would ask, Chas frowning. "We only chased it away... But there was no doubt. It was one they called "Blazing Black Dragon", Alatreon... Elder Dragon that is said to possess power to destroy the world" he would say, frowning. "We need to report to the guild that one has again showed up... Those things are among the most dangerous monsters out there." Chas would then notice an man coming to his way. He would seem to be on his late 40's, Frisk and Chara recognizing him. "Dad?" Frisk asks, as man makes his way to the two, hugging them. Frisk would begin to cry as she hugs her father back, while Chara seems to be hesitate at first. "Dad, your embarrassing us..." Chara would say, man frowning. "And you had me worried sick. So I think we are on the equal ground", man says, half-joking, in a serious tone. "How... How is mom?" Frisk would ask. Man goes silent, before smiling. "Not well. She still lives, but we still need Echo Flowers to make her that medicine..." Man says. Frisk would look her bag, before revealing a Echo Flower, much for her fathers and monsters surprise. "...You... You went to look for this?" He would ask, with mixed expressions of surprise, proudness and anger on his face, before he hugs two. "...Thank you... But next time... Let me take care of this, all right?" He would request from the two. "Well, if I intend to become a Hunter, I should atleast be able to handle simple gathering job", Chara says. Man smirks. "Well, you are still too young for that..."

Chas would cross his hands. "So, why you called me here? To get that plant, or look for these two rascals?" Chas would ask from the man. Frisk and Chara would blink, their father standing up. "Well... Actually, it is more of a friendly request", he then says, inclining his head to the children. "These two would wish to become Hunters in the future, and seeing they are same age as your daughter, thought you could train them a bit? I would do it myself, but..." Chas looks at mans leg. "...That wound you got from Gobul is still affecting your movement. I understand", Chas says, thinking this, before smiling. "Sure. But..." He says, looking at the burning town. "We should move to somewhere else first... I don't know if that Elder Dragon will return,and we might not be as lucky as today." Man looks at village, then closes his eyes. "I appreciate that, but Ebott is our home. We are planning to even open a Hunter Guild in there, once Wycademy agrees to it." Chas frowns, scratching back of his head. "Well... In that case, we might as well stay here. I am sure we find some monsters to practice on... Though I would need to get weapons from somewhere." Man would then smirk. "Well, old smith still is alive and kicking. And we have plenty of ore and other materials around Ebott." Chas blinks, then looks at children, then at the monsters. "Well, I am sure that would work as well." He would then crack his neck a bit. "While rebuilding in process, I will teach you basics as well as about basic biology... What does what out there." He would then look at monsters. "I will also be willing to help you. Seeing you are able to understand our language, I think we can work together in peace", Chas would say. Monsters would begin to chat with each other, Asgore nodding. "Very well. I am sure more than few of us are willing to help in protecting the village, in exchange of living in here." Chas smiles. "Well, let's get to work. I send letter to the Wycademy, and then we can begin then training..."

 **How will Chara and Frisk be able to proceed in training to become "Hunters"? Who will be joining two girls in their adventure? We'll see that in next chapter :D**


	2. The First Bond

**Ridertale Chapter 02 – The First Bond**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Monster Hunter or Undertale. Just this story. Enjoy!**

After resting overnight, Chas and Miria would begin teaching Frisk and Chara – and the first of the volunteer monsters – Asriel, Papyrus and Undyne – with ways of hunter, while Sans would just be napping nearby. "...Alright", Chas begins. "First, let's try to find you a fitting weapons", Chas says, instructing group to follow, leading them to the table. There are several different kind of weapons laid to the table, from dual blades and great sword to more technical weapons such as charge blade and switch axe. Undyne would pick right away a Hunting Bow, peering at it, then smirking as she sees the size of the arrows. "This thing shoots spears? Nice!" Chas blinks and would be about to say something, but decides to roll with it. "Something like that."

Papyrus would take longer to pick himself a weapon, eventually picking up a staff. "What is this?" He would ask, Chas peering at the weapon for a moment. "It is called Insect Glaive. It allows you to manipulate a special insect with that green part of the staff", Chas says, pointing at the staff. Papyrus blinks, looking at it, as a giant beetle lands on his hand. "Sans, look! I made a friend!" Papyrus says, showing Sans the beetle, whrs snicker.

Chara would not take long to choose her weapon, as she picks up dual blades from the table and smirks, testing them a bit by swinging air, nodding in approval. For Asriel choosing weapon would take a while, looking through the weapons, noticing something. "What are those?" He would ask, pointing at the strange combination of bows and riffles. Chas peers at them. "Bowgun, a ranged weapon. Not exactly the easiest one to start with, but..." "I take it", Asriel says, picking one up. Chas smiles. "Well, if you say so."

Chas would finally turn towards Frisk, who would be looking through the weapons, looking thoughtful. "Still trying to find a weapon?" he would ask, to which young girl nods. "There are so many different ones..." Chas nods to this. "Well... What are you looking for? How would you like to proceed in a fight?" he would then ask. Frisk thinks this. "...I want to protect others..." She finally says. Chas nods and goes to the table, picking something up, handing it to Frisk. "Try this... Shield and Sword. It is lightest among the equipment with the shield, and it is easy to use equipment you carry while you wield it. Perfect weapon for one who is beginning. Frisk nods as she takes the weapon. It is now Chas notices a amulet Frisk' has, with light blue gem in middle. "What is that?" He asks, looking at the amulet. Frisk blinks. "This? When mom heard I was going to train to become hunter, she gave it to me..." Frisk would explain. Chas nods, looking thoughtful. "Was that…?" He would wonder in his mind.

"Next, I would like to know what combat experience you have." Asriel, Frisk and Chara would look at each other, having only little experience. "Well, I'm captain of the Royal Guard, and this bonehead is a a trainee", Undyne begins. "There were often sparring sessions, so it is safe to say we have plenty of experience about the combat." Undyne would smirk, though Chas looks bit doubtful. "...Well, it is something", he would then say, looking at Miria. "How about you take those two hunt something easy? I am sure there is at least Velocidrome or Great Jaggi around these parts..." Girl with black short hair nods. "Alright", She would then say, instructing two to follow her, departing for the hunt.

Chas would then turn to children. "As for you, I think we need to start with the basics. Let's see..." he would say, looking his journal. "...I think something simple at first should do. Maybe a weak bird wyverns such as Velociprey or Jaggi... Or a Herbivore like Apponoth", Chas would ponder, thinking for a moment, eventually shaking his head. "Well, I think what you should hunt first, just gather some herbs and such for now", he eventually says. "I follow from a distance, and keep eye out for you. Alright?" Chas asks, to which trio nods. "Very well, let's go."

As time passes, Chas and the children would gather the herbs, ore, insects and mushrooms, Frisk especially, while Chara sometimes attacks a lone Jaggi, getting more experience in hunting. Chas would be for now being simply observing, staying within safe distance. Eventually, group make their way to the river. "Alright, let's take a break." Chara and Asriel nod. Frisk had gotten bit further away from the others, as she saw something moving in the bush. As she readies her weapon, she was bumped to by a Felyne wearing a mask on side of his head, who would meow in surprise when Frisk picks him up. "Let go of me Nya!" Felyne says, struggling, as Frisk lets it go. "S-sorry... Who are you?" Frisk would ask from the Felyne who cleans dirt from his fur. "...Winding. You?" Felyne asks, Frisk blinking for a moment for the name, before smiling. "Frisk. Pleased to meet you Winding." Felyne frowns, having not expected to meet or befriend hunter... Before he notices the amulet. "Nya? Is that... Kinship Stone!?" Felyne asks, looking at the amulet. "Kinship... Stone?" Frisk asks, tilting her head a bit. Winding would look thoughtful for a moment. "One way to find out... Follow me!" Felyne quickly instructs. Hesitant, Frisk would decide to follow Felyne.

It would not take long until they reach a nest. Nearby, there would be a corpse a leviathan with pink scales, pieces of its body missing – including most of its upper body. Frisk would cover her mouth with her hands. "Wha-what happened in here..." Winding sighs. "I saw it when I was passing yesterday... A Deviljho came and attacked that leviathan. It did not stood a chance", he explains, making his way to the nest. "Well, it did manage to guard its nest, but egg will die if we don't do something", Winding then says. Frisk blinks. "Wh-what we can do?" She would ask, to which Winding points the stone. "We'll try to use that", he says. "During my travels, I have witnessed something called "Rite of Kinship", that allows one to bind themselves with a monster. I am still unsure how it works exactly, but we have one two things it requires – A Human, and a Kinship Stone!" He then makes his way to the egg. "Allright, place the stone above the egg, and say follow my chant", Felyne instructs. Frisk would nod and follow the incantation, determined to do what she can. "Lastly, you need to to tell it your name." Frisk nods. "Frisk."

As the rite ends, egg would begin to crack, Frisk and Winding looking both surprised. As the egg finally hatches, a small, pink leviathan with fox-like appearance would be born, growling, before tilting its head when it looks at Frisk. "What is it?" Frisk would ask from Winding. "It's a Mizutsune, Leviathan also known as Bubble Fox Wyvern", Felyne explains, as the small Mizutsune makes its way to Frisk and curls in front of her, yawning, as Frisk picks it up. Frisk smiles. "It is beautiful... I take good care of it", she would say, to which Winding nods. Behind two, they could hear someone calling for them. Only moments later, Chas would arrive to the place, frowning. "Where did you suddenly bolt to? Chara ans Asriel were worried that you were attacked by somethi-" Chas says, before staying silent, looking at first the dead wyvern, then the felyne, and finally little one Frisk is holding. "...What happened here?"

Frisk would explain what happened as Asriel and Chara arrive, Chas nodding. "Huh… So it was a Kinship stone after all", He would finally say, tilting his head a bit. "Seems you have it what needed to become a Rider." Asriel and Chara would peer at each other, then at older hunter. "What is "Rider"?" Chas smiles. "Something different from us hunters. While we hunt monsters with other hunters, Riders befriend with monsters and fight together with them", Chas explains. "...That is at least what I heard." He would look thoughtful. "But, since you managed to hatch an egg, I think we should pay visit to village on other side of Ebott, to Tagaran." "Tagaran?" Frisk asks, looking confused, holding sleeping baby Mizutsune. Chas nods. "It is village of Riders. They are friendly… and you need to purify your Kinship Stone once you have managed to hatch your first egg" Chas then explains. Frisk would nod. Chas smiles. "Allright, let's head back to town. We need to inform your father and head to the village. Meanwhile, you and Asriel can hunt together with Miria and Undyne." "What about Papyrus?" Asriel asks. Chas thinks. "Hm… Recording Hunter Guild rules, four member is maximum amount of members for a hunting group… So, I guess we take him with us to the village. I am sure he can learn new things while we travel" Chas explains. Children nod, and return to the village.

After explaining situation to monsters and Frisk and Chara's family, Sans would had insisted to follow trio, saying that he would keep eye socket out for them. At the village entrance, Frisk would be waving for others. "Keep her safe", Frisk' father would to tell to Chas, who nods. "Of course." "You too nerds, stay safe", Undyne says, smirking to two. "Will do, Captain!" "Yep" Skeleton say, Sans holding his hands on his pockets. With one more wave, Chas and Frisk would head out, disappearing to the horizon.

 **What adventures await Frisk and others in future? I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. First Hunt and the Ritual

Chapter 03 – First Hunt and the Ritual

 **Do enjoy the chapter! Also, there are some WINDINGS included, which are written with CapsLock. For Note for those who want to know what their armors look like :**

 **Miria's would be using Battle S Armor Set Gunner Version and Eldra Musket.**

 **Chara and Asriel will be using simple Iron weapons and Hunter Mail.**

 **Undyne would have Hunter Bow and Ingot Armor (Gunner).**

 **Frisk would have leather armor and Iron Shield & Sword.**

 **Sans would not have a weapon (or armor).**

 **Papyrus uses a Iron Bayonet and has Ingot Armor.**

 **Chas has Death Stench Armor and Rusty Claymore.**

Few days would had passed since Frisk departed from the village with Chas, Winding, Sans and Papyrus. Others would had used this time to practice their hunting skills with local Aptonoths and by gathering materials. Miria would be pleased to their progress, young huntress nodding in approval. She would had changed her outfit a bit, and would be now wearing a western-style, orange hat with matching set, and carry a strange weapon with her : A white and golden riffle. She would make her way to Chara, Asriel and Undyne who would be waiting by the gate. "Morning", she would greet them.

"Good morning!" Asriel would call out, while Undyne and Chara incline their heads. Chara peers at the armor. "...So, what is today's lesson?" Chara would ask. Miria smiles a bit. "Nothing too difficult, I assure you. But, this will be your first real hunt", She explains. Undyne raises a brow a bit. "What you mean by that?" She asks. Miria would hand her a paper. "Our target will be a Bird Wyvern known as Great Jaggi", she begins. "They are predators, and lead the packs of those smaller Jaggis and Jaggias we have hunted past days." Undyne nods a bit, looking at the image. "Huh, so it is their boss?" Miria nods. "It is a full-grown Male Jaggi", She explains. "Female Jaggi are known as Jaggia", She then adds. Undyne and Chara nod. "So, what is the catch?" Chara asks. Miria closes her eyes. "...Great Jaggi are almost never alone, and can call reinforcements", she explains. "So, besides the big boss, you will be dealing with the small ones." "Easy enough", Undyne says. Miria nods. "I will let you do the actual hunt", she says. "I will be just keeping eye on the surroundings, and make sure there are no bigger threats around. But now, let's move." "Yes!" Three call out, as they head out from the village.

Surrounding woods of the village would not be empty from the monsters. Several different coloured Bhabara would be flying in the air, and Altaroth would be swarming the ground, busy gathering herbs and mushrooms. Kelbi would be eating grass in peace, only to jump away when hunters get close. Chara would be looking around, looking for the monsters trail, while Undyne and Asriel keep eye on the surroundings. Miria would follow the trio from distance, looking around. "Any luck?" Asriel asks from Chara. "...Not yet, though something big has gone from here", She says, looking to the woods. "That way." "Allright, let's go!" Undyne would say, starting to make her way to deeper to the woods. Miria would peer at the footprint a bit, blinking. It would not look like it would be made by a Jaggi, but rather bears. "...Well... This might be bad", she thinks, as she follows others quickly.

As distance between Trio and Miria would grow, something else would attract attention of experienced huntress; In the bush would be a dead Great Jaggi, most likely one they were after. From the looks of it, something had mauled it to death. A paw prints would be all around the place, and cut marks would be too small for the made by a hunter. "...Felyne?" She wonders, as she hears a roar echoing from deeper from the woods. She would quickly make her way towards the sound, not noticing pair of golden eyes in a bush.

As Miria arrives, she is met by unexpected sight ; Chara, Asriel and Undyne indeed had found a monster, but not one they were after ; Instead of Bird Wyvern Great Jaggi, they had ran into a Fanged Beast, Azuros, also known as Blue Bear Beast. "...Well, this might be a good challenge them", Miria would say, hiding in a bush for the time being, loading his riffle just in case and taking aim.

Chara would stay on her feet and staying away from the front of the beast, unleashing barrage of slashes with her twin blades at the monsters legs. Asriel would stay on the front, using the Charge Blade' Shield & Sword mode to block bears attacks and counter attack after a opening. Undyne would be giving two support from afar with bow and arrow. Miria smiles, seeing how well trios team work would be working. Azuros would not be as pleased, and would roar once more and stand on its hind legs, before swinging its arms at Asriel, who would be forced to raise his shield – only to be thrown aside, Chara soon following the pattern. Undyne would launch several arrows to air, letting them rain on the monster as rain, few of them sinking to its flesh and hindering bears movements. "Now!" Undyne would call out, Chara and Asriel nodding, Chara bringing swords together and charging at the bear with impressive speed, while Asriel would change his weapons form from Shield and Sword to Axe, swinging it at the Azuros. Combined assault of dual blade and charge blade would prove to be too much for the Azuros, who would soon fall to the ground, dead.

"Whew... What was that thing anyways?" Asriel asks, looking at Chara. "...Not Great Jaggi, that's for sure", she would reply, sighing. This is when Miria would make her appereance. "Great work. Honestly, I was bit worried there for a moment, but you should carve what you can from it before predators catch scent of it", She would say. Nodding, Chara, Undyne and Asriel get to work, getting pieces of Azuros' shell-like armor, pieces of its brace and hides. "You know what it is?" Chara asks, as she finishes carving. "Yep. One we were going to take down was already dead, but I was not thinking that you would run into Azuros..." She says. "Azuros?" Asriel asks, tilting his head. "Yep. A Fanged Beast. They are usually peaceful, but if disturbed they will attack", Miria says. Others blink. "Oh. So... Did we fail the hunt?" Chara asks. Miria shakes her head, showing another paper. "Not exactly. This one was one the targets listed for your training, and was supposed to be the next one", she explains. This is when a strange golden flower seems to pop up from the ground.

Everyone looks at the "Flower", blinking. It would have a cat face. "Howdy! I am Flowey, Flowey the Felyne! Who are you?" Felyne greets, raising its paw. Miria tilts her head a bit. "Are you new around here?" He asks, tilting his head. "I can help you in getting around these parts!" He then says. Asriel looks at the cat a moment, having a strangest case of Deja Vu for some reason, while Chara just picks the Felyne up. "It's so cute!" She would say, hugging it, others laughing a bit as Flowey tries to squirm free, but fails. "...So you want to help them?" Miria asks. Once released, Felyne nods. "Yep! In exchange..." He says, as his stomach begins to growl. "...Do you have any food? I am starving!" Miria blinks, though Chara would give felyne a Sushifish, which Flowey would soon enough consume, looking satisfied. Then, the felynes ears move a bit, and it looks around. "...We should leave. A big bad one is coming this way", he says. From the distance, a Roar of Deviljho would be heard. Nodding to each other, group quickly beings to make their way back to village. From the woods, a armored Deviljho would be peering at them, being ridden by someone. "INTERESTING... SO THE BARRIER HAS FALLEN?" figure riding the monster would be saying, before turning back and disappearing to the woods...

Elsewhere, at village of Tagaran, Chas would be waiting outside a cave. Inside, Frisk would be going through the Rite of Kinship, and only she and Winding were allowed to enter, the Skeleton Brothers having left to look around the village while waiting.

Inside, Frisk would had kneeled down before a Waterfall, and hold the Kinship stone under the Waterfall. Soon enough, stones colour would change a bit, from blue to pink, and colour of the surrounding stone would turn from silver a golden, Frisk blinking a bit. Now grown Mizutsune would be waiting down at the center of the room, with Felyne with a mask waiting with the villages elder, a elderly Wyvernian. "...Umm, excuse me... The Kinship stone, it changed its colour?" Frisk would call out, Wyvernian looking at her direction. "Hm... Do show it, will you?" Frisk nods, and would bring the stone to show it to Wyvernian, who blinks. "...This is... This has never happened before", He says, looking surprised. "Central gems colour change is normal, but for the frame be like this..." He says, peering at the Frisk a moment. "I wonder if this is a sign about something", he says, tapping staff to the ground. Frisk blinks, though Wyvernian shakes his head. "...Well, that can wait. You have passed the Rite of Kinship now, young one", Wyvernian says. Frisk smiles, though Wyvernian then looks at Mizutsune. "...Did you have a nickname for this one?" He then asks. "Nickname?" Frisk asks, tilting her head. "Yes. They say that it is easier to bond with a monstie, if you give them a nickname", Wyvernian explains. Frisk would think a moment, before petting the Mizutsune. "I think... Ame will do just fine", She says, smiling. Mizutsune seems to like the name, Wyvernian nodding. "Ame, "Rain"... Fitting name indeed. Why did you choose that?" Wyvernian asks. Frisk smiles. "Well... She is a Leviathan and likes the water... And her fur has beautiful pink colour, like a Amethyst", Frisk explains. Wyvernian blinks, then nods. "Well, from this day forward, you are Rider." Frisk nods. "Thank you."

Ame, Frisk, Winding and Chief would soon exit the cave, with elderly hunter waiting outside. "So, how did it go?" Chas would ask. "I am a rider now", Frisk says, smiling. Chas smiles. "Good job, kid", he says. Chief turns however at Hunter and Frisk. "...Before you leave... Let me warn you about something." Chas raises a brow a bit, while Frisk looks at the Wyvernian. "About what, sir?" Chief stays silent for a while. "...From what I heard... The Heaven's Wheel is about to turn once more", Wyvernian says. "The Black Mist has been seen near the village as well..." Chas frowns. "...Heaven's Wheel and Black Mist... So Black Eclipse Wyvern will appear soon?" He asks, to which Wyvernian nods, then looks at Frisk. "...Due nature of the beast, Riders are forbidden to bring their Monsties near the dragon. Understood?" Wyvernian asks, to which Frisk nods, understanding. Chas nods. "...Frenzy, a Virus those two possess, have so far no cure when it comes infecting monsters", hunter explains. "It won't linger on humans, though." Frisk looks terrified, and hugs Ame to neck. "...I... I understand. I won't go near it..." Both wyvernian and hunter nod. "Well, we should head back to the Ebott", Chas says, to which Frisk nods. "Safe travels", Wyvernian would say, as two begin make their way to the village entrance where skeletons already wait, before heading towards Ebott once more.

 **To be Continued**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Man Who Speaks With Hands

Huntertale Chapter 4 – Man Who Speaks with Hands

 **Author Notes : Enjoy the new chapter! THIS KIND OF TEXT is spoken in Windings, to make it clear. Only Sans and Gaster will understand those parts.**

Frisk, Chas, Sans and Papyrus, along with Winding, would be on their way back to the Village of Ebott. For the time being, group would had stopped to camp for the night, sitting by the campfire, while Ame would be sleeping, having curled up. Frisk looks at young leviathan, smiling a bit, before turning to Chas. "...What is this Black Eclipse Wyvern you speaked about?" She would ask. Chas frowns. "Gore Magala", He begins to explain. "They are blind wyverns with pitch-black scales that use special scales to locate their prey... These Scales also contain Frenzy", He explains. "When they mature, they shed those black scales and replace them with golden ones, becoming Sharguru Magala, also known as Heaven's Wheel", He adds. He takes a golden scale from her bag, which attracts others attention. "This is Shaguru Magalas scale", He explains. "I have managed to slay one in the past... They are not easy, though", He adds. Frisk is about to say something, as a roar interrupts her.

Chas would right away ready his blade, looking around. "...That sound... A Deviljho?" He would think. Looking around, he would notice movement among the trees, alongside with a glimmer from metal. Chas narrows his eyes, as armored Deviljho bursts through trees, waking Ame up who then hisses at the brute wyvern. Frisk also would be readying her shield and sword. Sans would right away pick up his bowgun while Papyrus would grab his spear, insect attaching itself to his arm. Winding would climb on back of Ame.

At first, Deviljho does not do anything. Then, a hooded figure walks next to it. "WHAT IS THIS", he says, speaking language most of the group are not familiar with. Sans and Winding widen their eyes, as figure points at skeleton with blue clothing. "SANS. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY ARE YOU HELPING A HUMAN!?" Sans narrows his eyes at the figure. "IS THAT YOU, GASTER?" He then asks, much for surprise of the others, Winding meanwhile hides behind Ames saddle. "Oh no, oh no no... Why him..." Frisk looks at Winding. "You know him?" Figure looks at the cat next. "SEEMS LIKE YOU FOUND THAT TROUBLESOME FELYNE..." He says. Sans narrows his eyes. Papyrus just looks confused.

Chas meanwhile examines the Deviljho standing next to group. It seems to be tame and armored, with strange crystals on its head and chest. "...He is controlling Devijho", he thinks. "He is not a ordinary person..." Frisk looks between monster, and then the man, looking worried. "IT DOES NOT MATTER. DEVILJHO, DEVOUR THOSE HUMANS!" He then orders, Sans and Windings expressions widening as Deviljho roars and charges at Chas and Frisk, opening its maw. Hunter and Rider blink, before jumping aside, barely managing to dodge the attack. "WHAT YOU PLAN TO DO TO THEM!?" Sans snaps at hooded figure. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO SEALED US UNDERGROUND? HOW MANY DIED IN THE WAR? THIS IS MY VENGEANCE, SANS... AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" man says back, as Deviljho keeps attacking. Chas readies his blade, trying to cut the monster, only to be repelled by the armor. His eyes widen as Devijho takes a Deep Breath.

"Watch out!" He calls out, readying himself for Dragon Breath. However, instead of black and red flames, Deviljho would release a icy liquid from its mouth, much for mans surprise, who dodges. Ground next to him would begin to freeze. "...Wha- That is not a normal Deviljho!" He says, while figure smirks, revealing a gem on his right arm. "FREEZE THEM" He says, as Deviljho once more starts breathing freezing liquid, both Frisk and Chas barely dodging the breaths. Winding would be still covering in fear. Sans would aim at Deviljho, firing his weapon, but bullet harmlessly bounces off. Papyrus kinesect would do the same, hardly doing anything. Ame would then take a deep breath, starting to breath soap bubbles at Deviljho. Figure laughs. "BUBBLES? WHAT YOU THINK THOSE WILL DO!?" He seems to ask. "FINISH THEM!" Man then orders. Deviljho once more begins to take deep breath and releases its attack, but this time something unexpected happens.

As Deviljho breaths another blast of freezing liquid, bubble liquid begins to freeze as well, much for figures surprise. This would cause Deviljho to lose its balance on the frozen ground and slip, and fall to the ground. Frisk meanwhile would notice her Kinship stone glowing, then look at Ame. Her eyes would be filled with Determination as she climbs on leviathans back, and Gem begins to glow even brighter. Winding peeks from behind the saddle. "Kinship Move?" He thinks, curious what will happen next.

Ame would release more bubble liquid to the ground, using it to remove friction from the ground, before starting to spin on ground. Then, it would release a thin stream of water which would hit Deviljho and surrounding several times. At first, nothing seems to happen, but every blast of water would cut deeper to the wood and to Deviljho, until trees around Deviljho snap, falling top of the brute wyvern, breaking the armor and burying Deviljho alive. "WHAT?!" Figure asks, taking a step backwards. "UNBELIEVABLE... SEEMS I UNDERESTIMATED YOU" He then says, as hunter, monsters and Frisk would turn at him. "I KNOW WHEN I HAVE LOST, BUT I'LL BE BACK!" He says, tossing a smoke bomb to the ground, using smokescreen to disappear to the woods.

As the battle ends, Frisk hug to Ame. "That was amazing", She would say, petting mizutsune. "What was that move just now?" She wonders for a moment. "Kinship Move", Winding says. "Synchronized attack between Rider and Monster... Kinship Stones glow is sign you can unleash it", he says, looking thoughtful. "From what I heard, each different move has name..." He thinks. "...I think "Spiral Wave" would work for that one well, nya?" Felyne suggests. "Spiral Wave..." Frisk says, looking Ame a bit. "I think it works fine", She says, smiling, and hugging her monstie once more.

Chas meanwhile looks at Sans. "What was that language he spoke with?" Sans frowns. "...Type of a language Skeletons use..." He says. "How did he know it?" Chas asks. Sans shakes his head. "There is only one monster besides me who uses it, but he disappeared long time ago", Sans says. "We called him "Man who Speaks with Hands"" Winding says. Other two look at the felyne. "I understand bits of the language he speaks..." Felyne says. Sans blinks. "How?" Winding stays silent. "I used to be his assistant", He then says, others looking surprised. "He had several Felyne with him at lab, helping him around..." He says, frowning. "I fled after he started experimenting with monsters, fearing he might start to experiment with Felyne next..." Winding says, shuddering. "I saw his face once, and made my mask after his face", He says, pointing mask he holds on side of his head. Sans' expression stays neutral. "...I see", He says, making his way forward. "We should keep going. That probably did attract some attention from local monsters, and tibia be honest, I would rather not pick a bone with with them", He says. Papyrus frowns. "Again with your puns..." Chas and Frisk nod in agreement as they pack the camp, starting to get ready to move forward.

Outside the forest, hooded figure would had made his way away from the forest. Removing his hood, revealing himself to be a skeleton with cracks on both of his eyes, one to downwards from his right eye and one to upwards from his left. Skeleton frowns. "So, Sans rather works with humans than helps me to get revenge to them", he thinks aloud. "So be it." With this, he start makes his way towards the volcano in distance. "Next time, I am not going to give any MERCY."

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. The Crimson Lightning

Chapter 5 : The Crimson Lightning

 **Author Note : Enjoy the latest chapter! Also, do tell if there is some monster you want to see in the Fanfic – I see what I can do : ) Also : Capslock are, as always, written in Windings.**

After few days, Chas, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus and Winding, followed by Ame, would had returned to the village, and greeted quickly by Chara, Asriel and others. Once there, Sans would had explained what had delayed their arrival.

"...I see... That is worrying..." Asgore would say, pondering this. "After he disappeared from the Underground, I thought he had fallen... But if what you say is true Sans, it means that Gaster is still alive." Sans would nod to this, frowning. "Worrying is also that he is able to control somehow those wild beasts..." Toriel would add. "Imagine if they were to attack hunters..." Sans nods. "They will be a threat... And that armor of theirs make them durable against the any ordinary attacks. Not to mention that Deviljho was unusual..." Chas would say, thinking. "What do you mean?" Sans would ask. "...Usually, Deviljho use technique called Dragon Breath... It has ability to seal elemental effects of our weapons", He would explain. "Instead, this one had liquid that froze once in contact with air – It reminds me of special liquid used by the Monster Shark, Zamtrios", Hunter would continue his explanation. Monsters blink. "...You mean... He had altered it somehow?" Asgore asks. Chas nods.

"...He must have used Rite of Channeling..." Winding would say. Others would look at felyne. "What you mean?" Winding looks around. "It is a ritual, where Rider can pass genes from one monster to another, giving it new abilities", Felyne explains. "It is possible that this Gaster has taken genes from Zamtrios..." Chas looks at felyne, narrowing his eyes as he looks to the side. "...And given them to Deviljho. But that would mean that he is also a Rider, right? Yet he discarded his monstie that easily..." Winding thinks. "...He did have a amulet, dark one with purple stone..." He would then say. "It is possible he found it, or took it from someone..." Sans sighs. "Or he created it himself... He is Genius, and once he figures out something it won't be hard for him to recreate it", Sans would say. Winding is about to say something, as alarm bells would start to ring.

Running outside and to the watchtower, Sans and Chas would be met two of the Royal Guards. "What is the Alarm?" Chas would ask. "...Sir! Traveling caravan arrived here, and they were followed by... Something", They would say. "Something?" Chas asks. Other guard nods as one who spoke continues. "Yes sir. Moment we sounded the alarm it cut of the chase, but it has not left the vicinity of the village yet..." Chas would take out a spyglass and look around, before lowering it, pushing guards and Sans quickly down. "Get down!" In a next moment, crimson lightning would hit the outpost. "What was that?" Sans would ask. Chas looks towards the direction attack came from, as he sees red and black glowing insects in the air. "Dracophage Bugs..." He would say. "Seems like we are dealing with Stygian Zinogre..." Sans asks. "Wait, isn't that one also known as..." Chas nods. "...Emperor of Hell, or Hell Wolf Wyvern", He would say as next bolt of red electricity would crash at the village. "...Still... It is unlike to them be this close the village... Could it be one of Gasters?" Sans would ask. Chas would look through his Spyglass, eyes widening as he quickly packs it. "Tell Frisk she or Ame are not allowed to leave the village until that has been dealt with!" He would call out, going to get his gear. Sans blinks as Chas runs off. "...Uh... Sure?"

In the armory, Chara, Asriel and Frisk would had been talking about something when Chas rushed in to go through his armory, drawing out katana, crackling with electricity. "Um... Is something wrong?" Frisk would ask as Chas would dress into a black cloak ornamented with bones. "Yes. And under any – and I mean ANY circumstances, you or Ame are not allowed to leave the village until it has been dealt with." Frisk blinks. "Wha- Why?" Chas looks at rider. "There is monster outside that has been infected by Frenzy", He would say. "If you were to go, Ame would risk to get infected too", Hunter explains before charging back out. Frisk blinks, then looks a bit down. Chara and Asriel look confused. "...Don't worry Frisk, I am sure he can deal with it!" Asriel would say, trying to cheer young rider up.

Miria and Chas would soon depart from the village, wearing similar outfits, Chas wielding a longsword and Miria wielding a white, gold-ornamented riffle. Frisk would had made her to the watchtower with Asriel and Chara, looking at the forest where red and black lightning would begin to hit, time after time, loud roars echoing from the distance. "...I hope they are alright..." Frisk would say. Chara smiles. "Don't worry, they are tougher than they look!" She would say, trying to sound assuring. Frisk would nod. "If you say so."

It would take few hours, but eventually two return, but not without injuries, their armors in terrible condition, Chas' sword broken in half and Miria having burn wound on her right leg, being carried by Chas before he collapses too.. They would had been taken to the villages infirmary right away, followed by Chara, Asriel and Frisk. "Will they be alright?" Asriel would ask from the doctor as two hunters lie on the bed, bandaged and in bad shape. "They will be, in time", doctor would say, peering at the two hunters. "...Just what did they run into..." Chara blinks. "What you-" "They said it was Stygian Zinogre", Sans would say, making his way to the infirmary. Doctor blinks. "...Emperor of Hell..." Doctor says, as he looks at injuries. He then narrows his eyes. "...Sans, can you pass me some Nullberries?" He then asks. Skeleton nods and does as told. Doctor would take the berries and pestle, making a paste from it. "uh... What are you doing?" Sans would ask. "...Monster they fought was far away from normal Stygian Zinogre", Doctor says. "They seem to have contracted Frenzy..." Frisk blinks. "...Is it contagious?" She would ask. Doctor shakes his head. "Only if you are attacked by a monster infected by it, or if you come in contact with..." Doctor pauses. "...With Scales of Gore Magala..." He lets out a quiet swear. "...Black Eclipse Wyvern..." Sans would say. Frisk also looks suddenly spooked. Chara thinks. "Now when you mention it, they did say it was probably infected by something called "Frenzy"..." Chara tries to recall this too. "...Wasn't Gore Magala a sign of calamity or something like that?" Frisk nods. "...Its appearance means that Heaven's Wheel will soon appear..." Asriel seems to remember now. "Heaven's Wheel- Shagaru Magala, that Elder Dragon!?" He would ask.

Chas would cough, opening one of his eyes. "No need to worry... That one had been infected good time ago..." Doctor blinks. "What you..." "Stygian Zinogre are Survivors. They cannot be taken out so easily... Which makes them likely to adapt to resist and contain the Frenzy", Chas explains. Doctor thinks this. "...Apex..." He would then say. "Are you saying it was in Apex state? Those are-" Chas nods. "Incredibly dangerous... Stygian Zinogre are already aggressive, but Apex state raises their destructive power and volatile nature even further..." He coughs again. "We did manage to take it out, though..." Doctor looks at Miria, who would have a burn wound. "...It does not explain why your weapon broke, or that burn wound..." Chas stays silent. "We run into unexpected problem on our way back, after disposing the corpse properly", Chas would say. "...Unexpected problem?" Doctor asks, Frisk, Chara and Asriel looking curious as well. "The Cutting Wyvern..." He manages to say, before falling unconscious. Doctor sighs. "...They need to rest, please come back later", he would then say.

As group leaves the infirmary, Sans looks thoughtful. Asriel notes this. "...Um... Sans? Something bothering you?" Sans looks at young goat monster. "Hm? Well... Sort of", He would say. "His last words before he passed out... Cutting Wyvern", Sans would say. "There is one monster who goes by that name", He would explain. Frisk, Chara and Asriel blink, trying to remember which one. Sans smirks. "Glavenus", He would then say. "Brute Wyvern thats tail is sharp like a razor... They probably were surprised by one when they were returning", Sans would theorize. Frisk, Chara and Asriel would blink. "...What we should do? That one is also high-level monster... And dangerous one!" Sans shrugs. "We'll let it be, for now", Sans says. Others blink. Sans smirks. "Don't get me wrong. As things are, you could not hunt it down. Buuut, if you were to train and get proper equipment, then we might have a chance. Besides, recording Doc, they are not in shape to hunt in at least a month, so someone has to do it". Chara and Asriel nods. "Got it!" Frisk thinks. "...I'll help with the herbs and mushrooms then", She would say. Sans nods. "Alright, let's get to the work!"

In the volcano, Gaster would be looking his latest creation. "...PERFECT. WITH THIS, I HAVE ULTIMATE WEAPON IN MY DISPOSAL..." Skeleton would then start to laugh. Evilly.

 **What is Gaster up to next? What kind of hunting Sans has in mind for the young hunters? Stay tuned for Next Chapter!**


	6. The Training

Chapter 6 – Training

 **Author Note : If you wish to see any special monster to appear in the story, do tell me and I see if I can make it happen! Exception being Ceadeus – I doubt we do much underwater fights.**

"So, what kind of training you had in mind Sans?" Chara would ask, keeping her hands behind her neck as she walks behind the skeleton, with Asriel and Papyrus also staying nearby. Sans smirks. "It is a surprise, but I can say this much – We are going to look for something similar to our target, Glavenus", he says, looking around. "I get that, but... Why did we come desert then? Doesn't Glavenus live in forest?" Chara would ask, while Sans sighs. "There we'd have chance to run into it, and let's be blunt – we are not ready to face it", Sans points out. Chara sighs. "Fine, though you could tell me what we are after here." Sans smirks. "You'll find out when I find it" he simply replies.

Meanwhile, at the swamped area, Frisk would be gathering herbs and shrooms with Undyne, who would seem to be bored, before letting out a roar, making Frisk flinch. "How did I get stuck to guarding duty?!" She would ask. Frisk would blink, looking at fish-like monster a bit. "Well... Others did go to desert..." Undyne blinks her eye, looking at Frisk, before laughing a bit. "Oh right... I would had only dried up there", She says, smirking. "Sorry, lost my patience there a bit. This is just getting boring with no monsters around, that's all", She explains. Frisk shakes her head, smiling, before looking around. "Is it just me, or... Is the fog getting more dense?" Frisk asks, looking around a bit. Undyne looks around as well. "Now when you mention it-" She manages to say as branch would suddenly snap, both hunter and rider flinching, and Undyne would ready her bow. "...Frisk... We are not alone here..." Frisk nods and swallows, readying her shield and sword as well. From the mist, something would be watching them...

Back at the desert, Sans would had finally found something. "A mire... Perfect", he would say, looking around, before noticing strange rocks pointing from the ground. "So, are you going to tell me what we are looking for here?" Chara asks. Sans nods, and picks up a small rock, and throws it at the stone formation. At first, there would not be reaction. Then, steam would blow up from the holes in the rocks. "Uh... That isn't rock is it Sans?" Asriel asks, readying his weapon. Sans smirks. "No, it is not a rock", he says, as Barroth raises from the mud, glaring at the group – before charging at them. Sans himself would step away from the line of charge, while Asriel plants his shield to the ground to block the brute wyverns charge, while Papyrus would launch himself out of the way. This leaves Chara unprepeared, and soon enough she finds herself from mud. "...Why you..." She says, her eyes now literally glowing red, before she charges at the wyvern and starting to slash it rapidly where she can reach with her twin blades rapidly, while Papyrus would mount the monsters back. "Oh right, this is Capture Mission!" Sans would call out from the safe distance, now sitting down on a rock. Chara glares at Sans a bit. "Once I am done with this guy it's your turn!" She calls out before returning to her slashing.

"Raaaaah!" Undyne would roar, looking around. "I know there is something here, but I can't see anything in this mist!" She snaps, trying to spot whatever made the branch break. Frisk would nod. "Yeah... What in earth could it-" She is saying as she notices swarm of Vespoids. "Vespoids...?" She wonders, as something would lash from the shadows, grabbing the insects and pulling them to what seems to be nothing but air. "What the heck was that?" Undyne asks, while Frisk visibly pales a bit. "...Undyne, I... I think I know what we are dealing with..." Undyne looks at Frisk a bit. "What do you mean?" Frisk looks at where insects vanished. "I probably should had figured this out when mist appeared first time... It is Chameleos, the Mist Dragon!" She says, with Undyne tilting her head a bit. Frisk looks at Undyne, and sighs. "It's an Elder Dragon", she then explains. This would make Undyne smirk. "Good, a challenge!" She says, readying her bow. Frisk blinks. "Uh... Are we ready to face it...?" She asks. Undyne laughs. "Probably not!" Frisk face-palms mentally, and sighs. She then notices a strange, red shroom on the ground, picking it up. "Huh... Is this a Nit-" she wonders as tongue lashes at her, snapping the mushroom straight from her hand, and pulling it back to the monster. "...Oh dear..." Frisk would simply say, sweating a bit as there would be a loud roar, Chameleos becoming visible and flying away, most likely thinking that these aren't worth of wasting energy on. Undyne blinks. "What was that Mushroom you found again?" She asks, looking at Frisk. "It was a Nitroshroom..." She says, sighing. "You can eat it, but really spicy. I guess Chameleos wasn't exactly used to it..." Undyne laughs this off. "Well, no matter! We still have more materials to gather, right?" Frisk nods. "Yes!"

"Come on, fall down already!" Chara would call out as she keeps hacking and slashing the Brute Wyvern. Papyrus would had managed to get it down for a moment, but despite this their attacks would seem to be ineffective. Sans would be on background, drinking now a cool drink. "Sans! Enough of lazying around and help us out!" Chara would call out. Sans looks at the monster a bit. "...Not yet", she then simply says, returning to her drink, making Chara even more angry. "What you mean "Not yet"?!" She snaps, looking at the skeleton a bit. "On your left!" Sans then calls out suddenly. "Eh?" Chara manages to ask before Barroth's tail hits her and sends her flying to the mud, followed soon by Papyrus and Asriel. Then, it would start to make its way away from the mire, limping due it's injuries. Then, there would be a bright flash of light, enough to blind the monster and trio of hunters. When their eyesight would return, Sans would be standing next to monster, who would be now sleeping in ground. "Good job guys, the Capture was success!" Sans says, sounding cheerful. Chara would then stand up from the mud, and make her way to Sans. "...Sans." Chara says, in surprisingly calm tone. "Yeah pal?" Sans asks, as Chara grabs his arm. "Everyone else already had their mud bath... Why don't you take one too!?" She says, before throwing Sans to the mud as well, making Asriel and Papyrus blink. Sans would soon enough surface from the mud. "...Wow. That was DIRTY move", Sans says. Everyone would pause, staring at Sans. "...You didn't set this up to just to make that pun, did you?" Asriel asks from Sans smiles. "Nah, that material was fresh", Sans says. "In all seriousness? I was here only as observer. That and..." "...And?" Asriel asks, looking at Sans. "I only brought Tranquilizer Ammo and Shock Trap with me." Chara, Asriel and Papyrus stare at Skeleton a bit. "...You forgot to get more ammo?" They ask, to which Sans nods. "Yep. Must have slipped out of my skull..."

Sometime later, group reunites at the village. "So, how did your hunt go Chara?" Frisk would ask, who frowns. "Would been better if certain numbskull didn't forget to get his equipment", Chara replies, frowning, though Sans chuckles a bit, while Asriel and Papyrus just frown. "How about your gather mission? I am guessing it was boring too?" Frisk and Undyne sighs in turn. "It would been if we didn't run into Elder Dragon..." others blink. "An Elder Dragon? Which one?" Chara asks, raising her brow. "Chameleos the Mist Dragon", Frisk would answer. Sans sighs. "So, the ambusher. It isn't most aggressive one and rather saves energy than attacks directly", Sans says. "Still, to actually run into one is quite a luck on it's own..." "Indeed. Those are rarely seen", Chas would say, standing at the doorway, though he would be using a cane as support. "Oh, you are up already?" Sans asks, smirking. Old hunter shakes his head. "It will take a while until I can hunt again", he simply states, before looking at the group. "But, by what I heard, you have been busy. Gathering materials, capturing Barroth and even running into Mist Dragon itself..." He then smirks. "How about a challenge?" Sans raises his brow. "What kind of challenge?" Chas smirks. "There is a monster that, when I started my hunting back at Moga Village actually gave me some difficulties – and it has been spotted again. You could deal with it." Sans raises his brow a bit again. "What kind of problem?" Skeleton would ask. Chas smirks. "Nothing too difficult... It is a Bird Wyvern known as "Colorful Bird" - Qurupeco."

 **How will Frisk and others be able to handle Nightmare of All Hunters, The Dreaded... Qurupeco!? Stay tuned to find out! Also, I am taking up suggestions of what monsters make cameo here!**

Author Note : While I am not big fan of Qurupeco, I think he'll make interesting story chapter! :D


	7. The Colorful Menace

Chapter 07 – The Colourful Menace

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also to note that while ways most of my monsters tends to act isn't exactly 100 % Lore Accurate, it is more of a light comedy purposes. Usually.**

After getting their job from Chas, Chara, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans would had headed to the shallows near the Moga Village. "So, Sans, what kind of monster are we hunting today again?" Chara asks, looking at the Skeleton. "And please tell me you remembered the ammo this time." Sans shrugs, before taking a book out, and reading it. "Let's see. Qurupeco, A Bird Wyvern. When threatened it will mimic-" Sans begins as flash of black fur would grab the book from skeletons hands to everyone's surprise. Not far away them, a Melynx would be holding Sans' Monster Guide, before smirking and running away. "Get back here!" Undyne calls out, aiming the bow at the cat and trying to fire arrows to block the melynx' path but it would easily weave through the arrows and disappear to the shadows. "Let me guess, you did not get chance to read it to the end?" Chara asks, looking at Sans who scratches back of his skull. "Point on", he says. "Well, it probably was nothing important."

Meanwhile back at the village Frisk would be grooming Ame's fur, with a young Mizutsune purring lightly, before raising her head when Asriel walks in. "I thought I'd find ya from here buddy", he would then say, smiling a bit. Frisk blinks, tilting her head. "You were looking for me?" Asriel nods, before looking at Ame. "Yeah. I would lie if I would say I am not curious of path you chose to take as a hunter... Or well, a Rider", he says. Frisk smiles, petting Ame. "It just felt right", she says, after thinking a while, smiling. Asriel smiles too. "You really are a kind soul", he says, making Frisk fluster a bit. "Oh right, Chas was looking for you earlier", Asriel then says. Frisk looks surprised by this. "Really? I should not keep him waiting then", she says, standing up and petting the mizutsune once more. "I come back soon and bring some fish with me, ok?" Ame seems understand and nods, letting out a happy growl.

Back at the Moga, group is still trying to find their prey. "What does this Qurupeco even look like?" Undyne would ask, looking around. "A big green bird with red throat", Sans replies. "Oh, like that one?" Papyrus then asks, pointing at a green figure a bit away from them that has been observing them for a while. "Yeah, like that", Sans says, keeping to look around, before stopping and looking at the strange bird same time with Chara and Undyne. "How long has it been there?!" Undyne asks, looking at Papyrus. "About five minutes", Papyrus simply replies. "It seems harmless though." Qurupeco tilts its head, before its throat sack inflates. "What the-" Chara asks before Qurupeco let's out a meowing voice, catching everyone off guard. "What was that...?" Sans asks, looking confused, as a book is thrown at his back, making him hit to ground.

Turning around, the group can see a group of Melynx, led by the one who stole Sans' Hunter Journal before. "Ouch..." Sans says, standing back up, noticing his Journal, before looking at the Melynx. "Jeez, if you wanted to borrow it just say so", He says, before taking a small sphere from his bag. "Everyone, close your eyes", he then says. Everyone does as told and Sans tosses the sphere, which then explodes in blinding flash of light. Flash would blind the Melynx who just hit the ground. Qurupeco also would be blinded by the flash, and start to flail around. "It's blinded! Let's go!" Chara then calls out, rushing at the bird with sword & shield, while Papyrus would send the Kinesect at it, followed by bombardment by Sans and Undyne with bullets and arrows. It would however not take long for Qurupeco to regain its eyesight. It would then spin around, sending Papyrus and Chara both flying, before hitting flints on its wings together to cause explosion, and fly backwards, surprising everyone. Then it would turn around and run for a moment before flying away. "Wha- After it!" Chara would call out before running where Qurupeco had flied to, with group following after the human soon after.

Frisk meanwhile had since made her way to the infirmary where Chas was waiting, having seated down already, while Miria would still be sound asleep. "Glad you could make it", he then says. "You wanted to see me?" Frisk asks, tilting her head. Elderly hunter would nod. "Aye. I have been thinking lately, and done my research about the matter" he begins. "You remember how I told you not to leave village with Ame?" Frisk nods. "It seems I have underestimated the Kinship Stones power", Chas then says, closing his eyes for a moment. "Seems they give your monster protection against the Frenzy virus." This would surprise Frisk. "So... We could go outside again? I am sure Ame would love to get to swim again..." Chas smiles. "Sure, go ahead", he says. "But you should watch out for Gaster." Frisk blinks, tilting her head a bit. "He is bad news and is probably planning something", he explains. "Will do", Frisk says, inclining her head as he leaves. Chas would sigh, before looking over his shoulder. "And you can come out of shadows too Winding." Soon enough, the Felyne would make his appearance. "How long did you know I was there?" he would ask, crossing his paws. Chas smirks. "For a while now. Though, we need to have a talk."

Back at the Deserted Island, group would had chased Qurupeco left and right. Sometimes it had called a pack of Jaggi, in other turn group of Ludroth. For now, they would be catching their breath. "...So it can mimic voices of others and call for backup? I start to see why this gave Chas hard time when he started", Chara says, sounding exhausted. "Yeah, though they are still small fries. Those could not had given him -that- much trouble could they?" Sans would point out as he goes through the hunter's journal, while Papyrus stands up. "Well, we cannot give up! They count on us to bring this menace down!" Undyne smirks and also stands up. "Damn straight!" she adds, before duo run off to look for the bird wyvern. Sans sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if those two drank a barrel of energy drink before the hunt", he says, pushing himself up. Chara smirks. "Having hard time to keep up?" Sans shrugs. "You know me, I am a lazybones." Chara frowns at the pun and runs after Undyne and Papyrus, while Sans follows behind.

Group would soon find the Qurupeco, trying to catch some fish – until Undyne's arrow hits water next to it, startling the bird wyvern. Once more, it would throat sack – but Sans could notice something : It was taking longer to charge this time. "What is it..." Sans asks as Qurupeco let's out a almost earth shattering roar. "What kind of roar was that?!" Chara asks, covering her ears. Sans sweats a bit. "Oh boy..." Soon enough, earth begins to crack as a massive, green brute wyvern bursts from the ground and Qurupeco takes flight. Group stares at front of them as the massive beast turns at them, barbed tail and jaw ready for fight. "W-what is that?" Chara asks, looking at Sans – or trying to, only to see that usually lazy Skeleton had already started running. "Talk later! RUN NOW!" Undyne blinks. "Oh please, it does not look that tough!" Undyne says, laughing, as a boulder hits her back. Chara and Papyrus blink, before they pick up knocked out Undyne and run after Sans with Deviljho on their tail. Qurupeco would had meanwhile headed to its nest, and would soon enough fall asleep.

After running a while, group manages to find a cave to hide to. "Think we lost it..." Sans says, sighing deeply. "Sans, what in world was that!?" Papyrus would ask, as Undyne groans and wakes up. "It is known as Deviljho", Sans explains. "It goes by the names "Violent Wyvern" and "The World Eater", and is known to sometimes clash even with the Elder Dragons", skeleton explains, with everyone staring at it. "That think fights with Elder Dragons?" Chara asks, swallowing a bit. "Yeah, and it eats anything it can find. It is a real troublemaker... But we have no chance against it yet", he adds. "Then are the locals in danger?" Sans shakes his head. "Not if they remain inside the village, but... Deviljho is a threat and nomad... It might leave for better hunting grounds or remain. But for now, we need to finish the Qurupeco..." Sans thinks. "It's nest should be somewhere high where most Predators don't get." Papyrus thinks. "I know where!" he says. "There is a platform with a nest nearby!" he then adds. "Let's go then!", Undyne says, having recovered mostly from the attack. Chara and Sans nod, and head out as well.

With Papyrus guiding them, it would not take long for the group to locate the nest and find the sleeping Qurupeco on the nest. As soon as they arrive, Qurupeco would snap awake and look at group. It then lets out a roar and charges at the group, trying to peck at them. Fight would be going better for the hunters this time, however, as they keep avoiding bird wyvern's attacks. Injured, it would once more let out a roar – same one from the beach. Soon enough, earth would rumble, and Deviljho would burst through the ground. Then, something unexpected happens.

Instead of attacking the hunters Deviljho would turn its attention at Qurupeco and grab it from throat with its jaws, before starting to beat it up by swinging it to the walls, killing the bird wyvern in moments, before starting to eat it – much to hunters surprise and shock. "By Asgore..." Undyne says, with cold sweat starting to appear to her face. "It is that strong?" Sans nods. "See why I told you to run?" he asks, to which others nod. "We should leave while it eats it..." Sans says. As the group are leaving, Papyrus would notice something – Egg, with light green and darker green dots. He would run to it, pick it up, and follow after others soon with it. "Where you found that Paps?" Sans asks as group are heading back to the camp to return to the village. "From the nest. I thought I'd bring to Frisk as souvenir!" "...So... You stole an egg?" Chara asks. "I did not "Steal" it!" Papyrus claims. "The one it belongs to died and if we left it there the Deviljho would had eaten it. It would been heartless to just leave it there like that!" He explains his reasoning. Sans smiles. "You got a big heart bro." Papyrus smiles warmly.

As the group returns to the village, Chas, Frisk and Asriel would be already waiting. "Welcome back-" Frisk says, before she notices the egg. "Uh, Papyrus? Where did you get that egg?" she asks, tilting her head. "Long story kiddo", Sans says. "But to short monster whose egg that was died and Paps thought you could take care of it?" Frisk blinks, and picks up the egg, tilting her head a moment, before nodding. "Well, a Riders are allowed to keep more than one monster so if you want to, you can keep it around", Chas then says, to which Frisk nods. Suddenly, her Kinship stone would begin to glow brightly as the egg begins to hatch. Soon enough, a familiar beak would burst through the egg, with a strange bird staring at Frisk, before letting out a happy, trumpet like sound. Chas blinks, and sighs. "Qurupeco Egg?" he asks, looking at Papyrus and Sans, who smile. Chas shakes his head a bit. "Well, this should be interesting at least", he then says. Frisk would meanwhile give the small bird a hug, who seems to be happy of the attention it got.

 **Frisk got her second monstie, a Qurupeco! How will the adventures proceed? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Taking a Break

Chapter 8 – Taking a Break

 **Author Note : Thought something less of a hunt this time, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"I see", Chas says, frowning a bit. "Deviljho that Qurupeco attracted killed it", he summarizes, listening Sans' report. "Does that happen often?" Sans would ask, raising his non-excistant brow. "Not really", Chas admits. "Usually Qurupeco know when to flee if Deviljho shows up, and even then they usually focus on Hunters first", he explains."By sound of things that one just go unlucky..." He then looks at Frisk who would be watching the Qurupeco chick practicing its dance, and when it almost falls over she would catch the baby flying wyvern before it can hurt itself, smiling. Chas can't help but chuckle. "Well, I have to admit that I was not expecting you to bring back an egg... Usually Riders are ones who get the eggs from the nests", he explains. Sans shrugs. "What I can say, bro could not leave the egg behind after the Deviljho showed up-" Sans says, noticing how the small Qurupeco begins to take in breath, letting its throat sac to inflate. "Oh boy..." He thinks, as Qurupeco let's out a meowing sound, to everyone but hunter groups and Chas' surprise. Soon enough, Winding would run to the scene. "Fish, where?!" He asks, before noticing Qurupeco Chick who hits its flints together happily. Frisk blinks a moment, looking at Winding and then at Qurupeco. Winding then sighs. "Oh, it was just a Qurupeco..." He mutters, frowning. Frisk smiles. "Well, I can get you some later if you want?" She suggests, to which Winding begins to smile. "Sure thing!" Chas and Sans have hard time to contain their laugh. "Well, seeing how much you have lately hunted, I think we should take a little break", Chas then suggests. "How about a visit to the local hot springs?" Sans blinks at this, though everyone else would get excited – including baby Qurupeco, who once more begins to dance. "I'll meet you at the village gate in hour or so while everyone gets ready", Chas then says, making his way away to prepare, still using a cane to move around.

"There were two hot springs close each other back there, right?" Chara asks, looking at Frisk who goes through her stuff while baby peco is watching around curiously. "Yeah", he says. "But, I think we should get the swimsuits just to be safe", she says. Chara nods in agreement to this. "Good idea... Told already Chara to do so, and have him tell others to bring theirs too", Chara says, smiling. "Invited Alphys too." "What of Miss Toriel and King Asgore?" Frisk asks, finally finding her swimsuit. "Asriel said his parents would be busy at the moment", Chara answers. "You know, politics and such." Frisk blinks, but then shakes her head. "I see... We should show the spring to them when we get a chance, I am sure they need to relax somepoint, right?" Frisk asks. Chara nods in agreement.

Back at the gate, Sans and Chas would had been first to arrive there. "So, what you think of progress kids has made so far?" Sans asks, looking at elderly hunter who thinks this. "They are getting more experienced I give them that", he begins. "Still, there are more powerful monsters out there than ones you have encountered – once that can even give Deviljho difficulties", Chas explains. "Heh, so you are saying they are not quite ready for hunt a Deviljho?" he asks, to which Chas nods. "Indeed... Deviljho are no laughing matter. They are well known threat, so guild has probably sent someone to take out the one you saw", he explains. "Well, that is good news. Thought we'd might have to go hunt it..." Sans says. "And that would been biting more than we can chew." Chas blinks at the skeleton, before laughing. "True that", he then says.

Not too long afterwards, rest of the group would join two – Alphys, Undyne, Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Winding, Papyrus and Miria, along with Ame who would have Baby Qurupeco sitting atop her head. Mizutsune would not seem to mind the newcomer who then jumps down, trying to fly, only to be caught by panicking Frisk midair. "You should be careful", she says, sighing, though Qurupeco seems to be completely oblivious what just happened and just let happy trumpet sound again, making everyone amused of the small bird wyvern. "Seems you got your hands full Frisk", Chara says, smiling. "Yeah... It will take some time before it grows and can fly properly", Frisk would admit. "True, though I doubt Qurupeco can lift a person while flying", Chas reminds. "Their wings aren't as well developed as most flying wyverns." Frisk would nod to this. "Well, should get going. It will take a while to get to the hot springs", Chas then says, starting to make his way ahead the others, who follow soon afterwards.

A half a hour later group would reach a hot springs, separated by a rock formation between the springs, near the gate that kept monsters sealed underground for centuries. "It was this close?" Sans asks, looking surprised, though frowns as he notices the gate. "Yes. I did some looking around when I walked and found these springs by accident", Chas says. "They have been here for a while, actually", Chara points out. "We just haven't had no time to tell you of them with all hunting we were doing..." She then looks at the spring. "At first I wondered how it stays warm even on winter, but seeing the lava of Hotland made it clear... It is what keeps the pools heated", she continues. Frisk nods, while Chas blinks. "That's a volcano?" He asks, looking at the mountain. "Actually, there are multiple different environments there", Sans explains. "Ruins, Snowy Forest, Swamp, Volcano... You name it, there probably is area like that." Chas blinks, before wondering. "I wonder if any of the Wyverns have made their nests there..." He then shakes his head. "Well, no matter really, but we should keep eye out for the place just to be safe", he says, before looking at the springs. "So, I take it we split to two groups then?" he then asks. Chara nods. "You, Sans, Papyrus and Asriel can go the spring on the right side on the boulder, while we rest go to the left one, sound good?" Sans shrugs "Whatever FLOATS your boat", he says, making Papyrus frown a bit. "A pun, really?" He asks as he follows Sans, Chas and Asriel to their side.

After a quick change of clothes both groups would had made their ways to the hot springs, diving in to the water. "This really hits the spot..." Chara admits, relaxing on the pool. "We should come to here more often." Frisk nods in agreement, relaxing while having her attention on Ame and the Qurupeco: Ame would be keeping a close eye on the small Qurupeco who would just be looking around for now, making sure it does not wander too far or accidentally fall to the pools while practicing its dances. Undyne and Alphys would be busy speaking with each other, while Miria peers at the bird wyvern chick as well. "Though a name for it yet?" She asks, looking at Frisk, who pauses to think the question a moment, looking thoughtful. "Honestly, I am not sure yet", she then admits. "Peco would be an easy one to remember, but I wonder", she says, thinking this, as the bird wyvern once more makes the happy trumpet sound, waddling his way to where Frisk is, before curling up to sleep a bit, making rider giggle a bit as she pets it. "Well, seems he likes it", before thinking a moment and nodding. "Peco it is", she then says, looking at the sleepy bird wyvern chick. Ame would also be curling up to take a nap, closing her eyes.

On the other side of the rock, Papyrus would be relaxing in the bath while Chas peers at the two skeletons a moment. "I guess even Skeletons need to relax sometimes it seems", he then points out. "Ayep", Sans says. "Yeah, even we can get tired to the BONE", Sans says, while Papyrus sighs. "Brother, please, are the puns really necessary?" he asks, to which Sans shrugs. "What? I thought it was HUMERUS." Asriel chuckles a bit at this. "Well, I admit... Even in Underground Papyrus and Sans were always more unique monsters, along with their father, Gaster", Asriel explains. "The Man Who Speaks With Hands, right?" Chas asks. "He seemed to be unusual one indeed." Sans nods. "He was always a difficult one to read, even when before he went missing from the Underground", Sans would confirm, but shrugs. "But, enough of that, we can speak of him later."

Back on the women's pool, Chara would had been watching Undyne and Alphys a bit, before turning to look at Frisk with mischievous smirk. "Say, Frisk, do you have crush on anyone yet?" She would then ask, startling her sister and making her face go bright red. After a moment of hesitation, she makes a small nod. "Really? Who?" Undyne asks, looking at Frisk. "Don't keep us excited for nothing, tell us!" Alphys nods, waiting Frisk to answer as she scratches her cheek a bit. "Well... Asriel..." She then finally admits. Chara smirks. "Knew it", she then states, smirking. "Eh?!" Frisk asks, blinking. "It was obvious back underground, you two spent so much time together there", she says, smiling to her younger sister. "What of you Chara? Do you have anyone?" Undyne asks, being one with smirk on her face now. Chara would fluster a bit in turn, eyes widened before letting out an akward cough. "...Why you ask that?" She then asks, trying to hide her embarrassment. Miria blinks a bit. "Huh... I was sure you would've had crush to Sans, you two seem to spend much time even outside the hunts together." This makes Chara's face flash bright red, enough to make her cheeks color seem to vanish. Frisk blinks, looking at Chara a bit, before giggling. "Is it true?" She then asks. "S-s-shut up..." She stutters, looking away a bit.

Listening from the other side of the rock, Asriels face would had gone bright red while Sans' would had gone bright blue, with the skeleton being mostly submerged to the pool now, with Chas laughing a bit. "Ah, to be young again", he then says, before laughing again, while Papyrus just looks generally confused. "Was it fun?" He asks, seeming to be confused. Chas just shakes his head. "Sorry, I should not be laughing, I know, but your reactions were unexpected", he explains. Sans would surface, sighing. "Well, I admit... While she does not show it when we are around others Chara seems to enjoy my puns", Sans would say. "And she even knows some great ones herself." Asriel nods. "I... I admit, I like Frisk... She is so kind to everyone..." Goat monster admits. Chas nods, smiling. "What of you? You got a crush?" Papyrus asks from Chas, who shakes his head. "No, I have already a wife at home..." Hunter explains. "I even got three daughters and a son", he says, uprising everyone. "Miria is the second oldest one of them", continues. "Where are the rest?" Sans would ask, raising brow of his eye socket. Chas takes a moment to think this. "My son headed with the Fifth Fleet to the New World to study the new continent, while oldest of my daughters is currently serving as a hunter at Moga Village", he says, before pausing for a moment. "Miria was working with the Guild at the city of Tal Habar before she started to travel with me. Youngest of my daughters, Sera, is at Bherna, aiding the researchers of the Wycademy there" he then finishes. Sans and Asriel blink a bit at this while Papyrus just tilts his head. "Doesn't it worry you that you live so far away each other?" He then asks, though Chas smiles a bit at this. "A bit, but when you live as a Hunter you get used to dangerous situations", he says. "I trust their skills fully", he adds. Papyrus thinks this, but just nods. "I see!" He says. "Do you miss them?" Chas nods, looking at the water. "Aye. It can get lonely when you do jobs for the Guild", he admits.

The group would be staying at the fountains for a couple more hours, while discussing about things, as ghastly roar would echo from the gate leading to the Underground startling everyone. "What was that?!" Papyrus asks, looking at the cave, suddenly spooked. Chas frowns. "I know that scream… It's the Pale Ghost of the Mountain– Khezu." "Khezu?" Asriel asks, looking confused. "It is a blind flying wyvern which inhabits caves and use electric attacks..." He then looks at the cave. "Though, while not a direct risk on its own, it is conserning it suddenly took habbit in there." Sans sighs. "Should it be dealt with then?" Chas thinks this a bit. "...I give it a thought, but until then, no-one should go to the ruins", Chas says. Sans and Asriel nod in Agreement, as the group begins to pack their gear up and head back to the village, led by Frisk who would be holding sleeping Peco with Ame following after her.

At the ruins, a pale, massive creature would loom by the entrance, before making his way back to a masked, shadowed figure. He proceeds to speak some unknown tongue, before he would make his way deeper to the Undergroud, leaving the Pale Ghost behind.

 **Afterword : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I should propably mention that while I am not biggest fan of Qurupeco (and much less Crimson Qurupeco) fights in the Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, it was actually fun monster in Monster Hunter Stories.**


End file.
